kingdoms_of_ostariafandomcom-20200214-history
Tim
There is a man that travels beside Murzak. A great wizard who uses his magic to improve the already impressive abilities of Murzak . There are some who know him as, Tim. The Life of Tim Tim grew up in a small village in the outskirts of Erzoth . He was never a strong boy, but he was relatively bright and good with his hands. He decided wizardry was to be his calling and so he went for schooling to The Free City of Magic. Where he met Scruff, the owl who would become his familiar. In his time there he realised something: Every great wizard has a great beard. This was a problem for Tim, as Tim couldn't grow a decent beard. So he bought himself a fake beard and has worn it ever since. Upon graduating, Tim set out to prove his worth as a wizard by adventuring. After many terrifying encounters, he realized he was better suited to playing second fiddle to a more rugged adventurer. Soon after this realisation, he found Murzak and crafted him a magic belt to prove his worth. Ever since then, Tim has been following Murzak everywhere he goes, using his magic to help Murzak in his fights. Since becoming Murzak's cohort, Tim has made a great many friends among the mercenaries of the Bleedin' Blades, and has been made the treasurer of Donetski. Tim loves his job and enjoys working out how he may be able to help Murzak in his fights by using his magic, even if he does get his butt kicked rather often, Murzak is always there to pull Tim's unconscious body back to safety once the battle is over. The Mocow Conflict During the ambush on the road home from Mocow, Tim stepped in front of the weaker members of the party, Larry, Gutt, and Sunizara, hoping to protect them with his magic. This action however, did not stop the arrows from knocking Larry down and poisoning them all. Larry bravely stood his ground when the assassins charged him with their swords, only to be knocked out within seconds. He woke up shortly after when Gutt forced a healing potion down his throat. He then limped back to the combat to cast enlarge person on Murzak, then to blast a group of assassins with fireballs and rays of magic. The battle was over soon after. The Erzothian Demon War The party found itself surrounded by demons in the center of a burning Erzothian outpost, Murzak had been buffed by all members of the party and hailed as the main hope to bring down the demons. However after just two strikes on a single demon, the enlarged and hasted Murzak was overcome by the dominating will of the demons and was turned against his friends. Thinking quickly, Tim gathered the party around him and cast dimension door to get the party out of the demon's range of domination, this action provoked a strike from the enslaved Murzak, with the large greataxe swinging down, Tim cast his spell, taking effect just as the axe entered his chest. Murzak awoke from his enslavement to find his best friend gutted by his own blade. They quickly gathered their men and Tim's body and hightailed it back to Karmine, ressurecting Tim just three days after his death. This act of selfless sacrifice has earned Tim a great respect from the party. Category:Browse Category:Character